


A Good Many Family Trees Are Shady

by DaintyCrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Fünf Mal, die Ianto Jones Mycroft Holmes ‚Tad‘, und das eine Mal, als Mycroft Ianto ‚Sohn‘ nannte.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Many Family Trees Are Shady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506411) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



_**1** _

Als Ianto aufwacht, steht ein großes schwarzes Auto draußen und wartet.  
Er kann es nicht sehen, dank der zugezogenen Vorhänge des Schlafzimmers und dem nicht eingeschalteten Licht, aber er kann das Brummen des Motors auf der Straße unten hören. Es ist erst kurz nach drei Uhr am Morgen – Geisterstunde – und alles andere ist mucksmäuschenstill.  
Dann, als wäre seine Aufmerksamkeit bemerkt worden – was Ianto dem Anrufer sogar zutrauen würde – beginnt sein Telefon zu vibrieren. Einmal, noch einmal, ein drittes Mal, und dann ist es wieder still.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben denkt Ianto darüber nach, auf dieses bestimmte Signal nicht zu antworten.  
Doch, egal wie müde oder wie gebrochen sein Herz oder wie am Boden zerstört er ist, er hat diesem bestimmten Anrufer noch niemals nicht geantwortet, und er schafft es einfach nicht, jetzt damit anzufangen. Als also das nächste Mal das Handy zu vibrieren beginnt, nimmt er es an sich, öffnet es, und hält es irgendwie behutsam an sein Ohr.  
„Tad“, gibt er von sich und zuckt dann zusammen, weil er seinen Vater nicht mehr „Tad“ genannt hat, seit er zwölf war uns seine Adoptivmutter gestorben ist. Es sagt eine Menge über seinen momentanen Gemütszustand aus, und vereitelt jeden Versuch, seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm „gut“ geht, noch bevor er überhaupt einen solchen Versuch gestartet hat.  
„Ianto.“ Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung ist sanft und kultiviert, keine Spur von Iantos walisischem Ursprung zu finden. „Würdest du mir sagen, warum ich die Neuigkeiten deines Überlebens von einer Überlebensliste erhalte, und nicht durch einen persönlichen Anruf?“  
Ianto zuckt zusammen, nur ein wenig, und wehrt sich gegen die Versuchung, ins Wohnzimmer zu sehen, wo eine umverdrahtete Umwandlungseinheit das einzige ist, das Lisa noch am Leben hält. „Es tut mir leid“, schafft er hervorzubringen, und sein Vater wird hoffentlich niemals erfahren, was es ist, für das Ianto sich entschuldigt. „Ich bin nur- Ich wollte etwas Zeit zum trauern. Privatsphäre.“ Aber er berechnet bereits die Zeit, die er maximal von Lisa entfernt bleiben kann – halb umgewandelt wie sie ist –, bevor er zu Torchwood Drei und nach Cardiff aufbrechen muss. „Du bist unten.“  
„Natürlich, mein Junge.“ Wärme, endlich, statt leicht verletzte Sorge. „Ich habe nicht lange. In zwei Stunden ist eine Versammlung darüber, was wir wegen den Folgen von Yvonnes Dummheit tun. Aber ich wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass du noch immer atmest.“  
Ianto taumelt aus dem Bett, zuckt zusammen als verbranntes Fleisch sich schmerzhaft strafft und seine angespannten Muskeln gegen seinen unruhigen Schlaf protestieren. „Auf dem Weg“, sagt er simpel, und schließt das Telefon als er sich beeilt, in seine Klamotten zu schlüpfen. Der Anzug, den er zuvor getragen hat – und Gott, war es wirklich erst heute, dass diese schreckliche Tragödie passiert ist? – ist ein weggeworfener, verkohlter und zerknitterter Haufen, der nur dafür gut ist, ihn zum Stolpern zu bringen, als er halb aus der Wohnungstür fällt. Er vermeidet den Fahrstuhl zugunsten der Treppe – sich an endlose, furchtbare Stunden erinnernd, die er in einem Auto im Torchwood Tower gefangen gewesen ist – obwohl sein Körper protestiert.  
Aber das ist okay, denn am unteren Ende der Treppen wartet ein Mann auf ihn – als hätte er es gewusst, als hätte er es verstanden, weil er einer der Wenigen ist, wie jemals wirklich verstanden haben, was Torchwood ist, und was wirklich passiert ist bei der Schlacht von Canary Wharf. Es ist ein Mann, gekleidet in einen exquisiten, maßgeschneiderten Anzug, der einen Regenschirm bei sich trägt und in dessen Gesicht ein Ausdruck tiefer Sorge zu finden ist, wo er normalerweise nur Selbstgefälligkeit und amüsierte Verachtung zeigt.  
„Tad“, sagt Ianto erneut, schwankt am Ende der Treppen, aber es ist egal. Der Mann wirft ihm einen Blick zu, überbrückt den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit völlig kontrollierten Schritten, und ergreift Iantos Arm.  
„Es geht dir gut“, sagt er und es klingt nach einer Mischung zwischen Frage und Aussage. Ianto muss darüber lächeln. Er ist vielleicht die einzige Person auf der ganzen Welt – und vielleicht mehrerer Galaxien, vermutlich abhängig davon, wo der Doctor sich momentan aufhält –, der dafür sorgen kann, dass Mycroft Holmes seine eigenen Deduktionen anzweifelt.  
„Ja“, antwortet er dennoch, weil Mycroft andernfalls verlangen wird, dass er einen Arzt aufsucht, und Ianto kann Lisa nicht so lange alleine lassen. Nicht jetzt. „Ein paar Verbrennungen und blaue Flecken, aber ich werde wieder.“  
Es würde vermutlich überzeugender sein, wenn seine Stimme nicht bei dem letzten Wort gebrochen wäre.  
Mycroft wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und nickt dann, nur ein Mal. Er lässt ihn nicht los, sondern nutzt seinen griff um Iantos Arm, um ihn in Richtung des wartenden Autos zu ziehen. „Du wirst“, stimmt er zu, und es ist ein Befehl gehüllt in Bestätigung. „Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber irgendwann. Und die Beste Art, das zu beschleunigen ist ein gutes Essen und etwas Ruhe. Ich kann dir Ersteres geben.“  
Ianto, der es gewohnt ist, auf solche Art begandelt zu werden, wann immer sein Vater auch nur das geringste bisschen besorgt ist, verdreht nur ein wenig die Augen und erlaubt sich selbst, ins Auto geschoben zu werden. Er versucht, sich nicht zu fühlen wie eine Dame in einem schlechten Mafia-Film, die entführt wird, aber es ist schwer. Sein Vater hat ein Talent fürs Dramatische – fürs unnötig Dramatische, manchmal, aber Ianto hat gelernt, damit umzugehen.  
Mycrofts persönliche Assistentin/Ninja/Bodyguard/Igor – Ianto hat niemals herausgefunden, was es ist, das sie tut, und es macht ihn wahnsinnig – sieht vom Fahrersitz aus zurück, als er einsteigt, und lächelt.  
„Immer noch Proserpina?“, fragt er höflich und schenkt ihr ein schwaches Lächeln.  
Sie legt ihren Kopf auf eine Seite, denkt vorsichtig darüber nach. „Das ist ein ziemlicher Zungenbrecher.“  
„Diesmal vielleicht etwas Griechisches“, schlägt Mycroft vor, schließt die Tür hinter sich. „Ich selbst bin ziemlich stolz auf Hera.“  
Eine gerümpfte Nase ist die einzige Antwort, und Ianto bringt ein weiteres Lächeln hervor. Er ist noch immer traurig, noch immer geschockt, aber sein Vater und dessen persönliche Assistentin schaffen es immer, seine Laune anzuheben. „Anthea“, bietet er an. „Ich denke Hera passt zu dir, aber es ist ein wenig aufdringlich.“  
Ein weiteres Mal wird ihr Kopf zur Seite gelegt, aber sie scheint es tatsächlich in Betracht zu ziehen. „Wäre eine Möglichkeit. Klingt beinahe wie Athena.“  
Mycroft verdreht seine Augen und klopft mit der Spitze seines Regenschirms auf den Boden. „Vielleicht könntest du darüber nachdenken, während wir fahren? Es gibt ein recht anständiges chinesisches Restaurant sechs Ecken weiter.“  
Natürlich heißt ‚recht anständig‘ bei einem Mann der die britische Regierung ist so viel wie ‚erstaunlich gut‘, weshalb Ianto nicht widerspricht. Er lehnt sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schließt die Augen, als die persönliche Assistentin den Wagen startet, lässt seinen Körper in die tiefen, gemütlichen Lederpolster sinken. Mycroft beobachtet ihn, eher die besorgten Augen eines Vaters, als die urteilenden Augen eines Beamten, doch Ianto kann das Gewicht seines Blickes dennoch auf sich spüren.  
Irgendwann ist Mycroft derjenige, der das erdrückende Schweigen beendet. „MI6 wäre mehr als erfreut, dich zurück zu haben, falls du in London bleiben willst“, sagt er, seine Stimme vorsichtig neutral. „Und es gibt immer Platz für Leute mit deinen Talenten in meinem Department.“  
Es ist ein unscheinbarer Satz, der vorsichtig formuliert wurde, um keinerlei Druck auf Ianto auszuüben, damit dieser handelt, aber es ruft ihm dennoch das Bild der Cyber-Umwandlungseinheit in seinem Wohnzimmer ins Gedächtnis, und die Frau die, sich in ständiger Qual befindend, darauf geschnallt ist. Also vielleicht ist es verzeihlich, wenn seine Stimme gebrochen und leicht zittrig klingt.  
„Eigentlich dachte ich daran, mein Glück in Cardiff zu versuchen. Wie ich hörte hat Captain Harkness eine Stelle frei.“  
Mycroft sieht zu ihm, mustert ihn, und sagt nichts.  
(Das hätte vermutlich Iantos erster Hinweis sein sollen.)

 

_**2** _

Sechs Stunden nach beginn seiner vierwöchigen Suspendierung, meldet sich sein Handy. Nur ein einziges Mal, unschuldig und keinesfalls bedrohlich. Ianto starrt einen langen Moment darauf, dann nimmt er es an sich und wählt die Nummer aus dem Gedächtnis. Er muss nicht auf die Textnachricht sehen, um zu wissen, von wem sie kommt, oder wer zweifellos gerade vor seiner Wohnung auf ihn wartet.  
„Tad“, sagt er sobald am anderen Ende der Leitung abgehoben wird. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so-“  
„Sei still“, unterbricht ihn Mycroft streng. „Ich bin mir darüber bewusst, was passiert ist. Alles, was ich wissen will, ist warum, Ianto.“  
Trotz der Worte und ihrer Interpretationsmöglichkeit als Verurteilung, liegt lediglich Empathie in seiner Stimme. Ianto schließt die Augen und schluckt schwer, seine Kehle schmerzend und seine Stimme heiser wegen zu vieler vergossener Tränen und geschriener Schreie am vorigen Tag – alles, was er zurückgehalten hat; all die Schuld aus der Schlacht von Canary Wharf und dem langsam fortschreitenden Verlust von Lisa an die Programmierung und die Angst sie im Hub zu behalten und die Qual darüber, Jack wieder und wieder und wieder hintergangen zu haben.  
Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung, alles davon – alles ist eine Lüge gewesen.  
Es verängstigt Ianto, dass er das beinahe genauso sehr bereut wie Lisas Tod.  
„Ich habe sie geliebt“, flüstert er, seine Stimme kaum hörbar und er hofft wirklich, dass sein Vater es versteht, denn es ist das letzte Mal, dass er es zu irgendjemandem sagen wird. Das letzte Mal, dass er über die Zukunft spricht, die er gewollt hat, über die Frau, von der er dachte, er könne sie mit ihr haben. „Ich habe sie so sehr geliebt, Tad, und alles was ich wollte war, dass sie wieder gesund wird. Aber dann war da Jack, und Tosh, und Gwen – sogar Owen. Und- ich war abgelenkt. Wenn ich härter gearbeitet hätte, wenn ich mich auf sie statt auf das Team konzentriert hätte, dann hätte ich womöglich-“  
„Dann hättest du womöglich ein paar Tage früher einen Cyberman auf die Welt losgelassen“, unterbricht Mycroft ihn, gnadenlos durch seine wahrheitsgetreue Art. Eine lange Pause entsteht, in der sie beide es verdauen, und dann seufzt Mycroft, bevor er verlangt: „Ianto, mein Junge, komm zum Auto runter. Ich bringe dich weg von hier.“  
Eine Welle aus Angst überrollt Ianto, und er fragt sich warum, während er daran zu ersticken droht, das Gefühl in sich zu leugnen. Er _möchte_ nicht gehen. Er möchte bei Torchwood bleiben, versuchen sich wieder zu verdienen, was er verloren hat, als er einen Cyberman in die Basis gebracht hat.  
Er möchte bleiben.  
Das wollte er zuvor noch nie wirklich.  
Aber dann öffnet sich die Tür zu seiner winzigen Wohnung, und sein Vater steht dort, sieht sich mit ruhiger Geringschätzung um. Ianto sieht wie seine Augen sich auf die Kiste mit Lisas Sachen richten, die er auf der Lagerhalle genommen hat, in der Torchwood sie aufbewahrte, und Mycrofts Lippen pressen sich zu schmalen Linien zusammen.  
„Oh, mein lieber Junge“, seufzt er, richtet seinen durchdringenden Blick, voller Verständnis und Reue, auf Ianto. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich es nie bemerkt habe.“  
Ianto hat es zuvor nicht bemerkt, aber es ist wahr. Er ist _wütend_ , dass Mycroft seine Pläne nie durchschaut hat, dass der Mann, der alles sieht, der alles in England und vermutlich auch das meiste anderswo kontrolliert, nicht gesehen hat, was sein Sohn tut, dass er ihn nicht davor _bewahrt_ hat. Es ist kein faires Gefühl, nicht einmal ansatzweise, aber die Worte beschwichtigen es. Sie machen es _besser_ , wo Ianto niemals gedacht hätte, dass das überhaupt möglich ist.  
Er lässt los, gibt auf, und mit einem gemurmelten „Tad“ lässt er sich von Mycroft wegbringen aus seiner kleinen, vollgestopften Wohnung, die überladen ist mit den Trümmern eines Lebens, das nicht mehr ihm gehört.  
Mycroft lässt sich elegant auf den Autositzen nieder, als sie sich von Cardiff entfernen, vielleicht-Anthea wieder auf dem Fahrersitz. Als Ianto es schließlich schafft, den Augen seines Vaters zu begegnen, lächelt Mycroft ihn an und sagt: „Nicht für immer, natürlich, mein Junge. Du wirst hier gebraucht, und ich brauche jemanden bei Torchwood. Aber eine Pause tut jedem einmal gut, denkst du nicht auch?“  
Sein Vater ist ein überheblicher, kontrollierender Bastard und Ianto war noch niemals dankbarer deshalb.  
–  
Es wartet ein Mann auf sie, als sie endlich Mycrofts Haus in London erreichen. Er ist extrem groß, extrem dünn, und hat den wohl gereiztesten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den Ianto jemals bei jemandem gesehen hat, der nicht zwei Jahre alt ist.  
Ianto wirft einen Blick auf den betrübten Ausdruck des Gesichts seines Vaters und nimmt an, dass es sich wohl um seinen eigenwilligen Onkel handeln muss, um Sherlock.  
Mycroft seufzt, macht aber keinerlei Anstalten, Ianto zu verstecken, drängt ihn mit seinem Seesack stattdessen aus dem Auto und durch die Vordertür. „Zweiter Stock, dritter Raum auf der rechten Seite“, gibt er an. „Ich komme gleich, mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Dann dreht er sich zu seinem Bruder, schließt fest die Tür hinter sich.  
Es ist nicht genug um zu verhindern, dass Ianto das bissige „Nimmst du jetzt Streuner auf, Mycroft?“ hört, welches von dem anderen Mann kommt.  
„Nun ja, das wäre eher dein Fachgebiet, Sherlock“, antwortet Mycroft monoton. „Gab es irgendetwas, das du brauchst?“  
„Johns Aufenthaltsort“, meint Sherlock wütend und es hört sich an wie ein schmerzhaftes Eingeständnis. „Es scheint, als wäre er entführt worden.“  
Ianto mag die meiste Zeit über nicht der beste sein, wenn es darum geht, Menschen zu lesen – das ist Gwens Fachgebiet, wirklich, und er ist froh, das ihr zu überlassen – aber er arbeitet mit Owen; es ist einfach, die tiefe Sorge und die Nervosität zu hören, die unter der Schroffheit und der Herablassung begraben liegt, sobald er _zuhört_.  
Mycrofts Regenschirm klopft nachdenklich gegen die Treppe. „Hm. Ich habe etwas derartiges erwartet, als du nicht wie üblich damit begonnen hast, meinen Gast mental auseinanderzunehmen. Nun gut, ich tue meinem kleinen Bruder diesen Gefallen gern.“  
Und das ist wieder voll und ganz Mycroft, selbstgefällig und überlegen in seinem Wissen über alles, was gerade in London vor sich geht, bis hin zum allerletzten Niesen. Ianto lehnt sich zurück gegen die Wand und lächelt vor sich hin, wissend, dass er es nicht so beruhigend finden sollte, wie er es tut, aber nicht in der Lage, dieses Gefühl zu stoppen.  
„Tad“, sagt er, sobald Sherlock sicher gegangen und Mycroft in der Wohnung ist, der Rest der Welt sicher verschlossen hinter einer schweren Tür aus Stahl und Eiche. Dann macht seine Kehle nicht mehr mit, er würgt, und der Rest der Worte kommt nicht.  
Mycroft scheint es dennoch zu verstehen. Er lässt eine Hand auf Iantos Schulter fallen und drückt einmal, was für sie gleichbedeutend ist mit einer Ganzkörperumarmung.  
„Ich weiß, mein Junge“, murmelt er. „Ich weiß.“

 

_**3** _

Ianto ist derjenige, der beim nächsten Mal den Kontakt herstellt, geschlagen und mit Prellungen und beschenkt mit einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung, dank dem verdammten Clan aus Inzucht-Kanibalen, die in den ländlicheren Gebieten Wales‘ ihr Unwesen trieben. Glücklich akzeptiert er Owens Verordnung, zwei Wochen Urlaub zu nehmen – was dafür sorgt, dass sie ihm gegenüber alle ziemlich misstrauisch sind, wie er weiß, aber es amüsiert ihn daran zu denken, wie sie seine Wohnung durchsuchen werden, um nach Hinweisen eines weiteren Cyberman zu suchen; er hatte schon immer einen ziemlich verdrehten Sinn für Humor – und er bucht ein Ticket nach London.  
Überraschenderweise wartet kein Auto auf ihn, als er ankommt. Das ist noch nie zuvor passiert, egal wie beschäftigt Mycroft ist oder wie früh sein Flug war, also schickt er Anthea eine SMS, fragt nach, und bekommt als Antwort eine Adresse. Es ist ein Park, den Ianto ziemlich gut kennt, da Mycroft es mag, dort Tee zu sich zu nehmen, wenn er jemanden verhört und/oder höflich entführt. Sich fragend, welche Arme Sau es heute erwischt hat, sucht Ianto sich ein Taxi und versucht, so gut er kann, das Verdrehen seiner Augen zu unterdrücken. Sein Kopf tut deshalb weh.  
Der Taxifahrer sieht ihn schief an, als er die Adresse nennt, aber er widerspricht nicht. Es ist zweifellos nicht der komischste Ort, an den er einen ankommenden Fluggast je gebracht hat, und Ianto weiß, dass er selbst mit seinen zahlreichen Verletzungen noch ziemlich leicht als normal abzustempeln ist.  
„Hier-“, sagt er, als sie ankommen. „-lassen Sie mich einfach an der Ecke raus, danke.“ Er steckt dem Mann einen Extraschein zu, um die Entfernung wieder gut zu machen, und steigt aus, seine Reisetasche vorsichtig über einer Schulter tragend. Sein Rücken schmerzt, nichts weiter als eine einzige große Prellung, die durch die Stunden in ungemütlichen Sitzen nur noch verschlimmert wurde, aber er ignoriert es. Genau wie auch die leichten Anzeichen von Panik, wann immer er darüber nachdenkt, dass er beinahe von einem anderen _Menschen gegessen_ worden wäre.  
Wären es wenigstens Aliens gewesen, dann hätte er es verstehen können, denn er ist selber keines und deshalb ziemlich sicher eine logische Ergänzung zu deren Ernährung darstellt. Aber ein anderer Mensch, der sich darauf vorbereitet, Stücke aus seinem Fleisch herauszuschneiden und ihn zu essen wie ein besonders gutes Steak-  
Das entsetzt ihn bis zu einem Punkt, an dem er vielleicht niemals wieder Fleisch essen kann.  
Ein schwarzes Auto parkt in einiger Entfernung, und Ianto geht ziemlich behutsam darauf zu, jeder Schritt eine Erinnerung daran, dass Owen ihn freigestellt hat, damit Ianto sich _ausruht_ , nicht damit er in London herumrennt und nach seinem Vater sucht, der irgendwo verloren gegangen ist.  
(Nicht dass Owen weiß, dass Iantos Vater womöglich der Schattenherrscher der Welt ist; niemand weiß das, da Ianto als ein Neugeborenes zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit heimlich adoptiert worden ist.)  
Anthea (und sie scheint diesen Namen wirklich zu mögen, angesichts der Tatsache, wie lange sie ihn bereits trägt – Ianto versucht sich nicht zu geschmeichelt zu fühlen) trifft ihn am Rande eines kleinen Hains, ihr Blackberry wie immer chemisch an ihre Handfläche gebunden. „Entschuldige“, meint sie ohne aufzusehen. „Etwas ist unerwartet dazwischen gekommen, andererseits wäre er da gewesen, um dich zu treffen. Wir haben heute Morgen die Nachricht über Brynblaidd bekommen, und seitdem ist er in einem richtigen Zustand.“  
Ianto bekämpft den Schauer, der ihm bei dem Namen über den Rücken läuft. Wenn er niemals wieder über diesen Ort nachdenken muss, dann wird er als sehr glücklicher Mann sterben.  
Als er wieder aufsieht, liegen Antheas Augen auf ihm, besorgt zusammengezogen. Sie runzelt die Stirn ein wenig, und streckt die Hand aus, wie um ihn zu berühren, nur um in der letzten Sekunde doch innezuhalten. Das spricht mehr für ihre Sorge als alles andere – normalerweise ist sie um ihn herum freigiebig mit ihren Berührungen, selbst wenn sie es niemandem sonst ist. Ianto ist dennoch dankbar dafür – Berührungen, jegliche Berührungen, erinnern ihn an das Beil an seiner Kehle, an diese fummelnden Hände, die er vielleicht hätte ausblenden können, wenn es sexueller Natur gewesen wäre. Aber das war es nicht, es war schlimmer: Leute, die ihn als weniger als einen Menschen ansahen, als Fleisch, das man genießen konnte und das für eine spaßige Jagd sorgte, und nichts weiter.  
Er schenkt ihr ein äußerst schwaches Lächeln und sagt: „Ich werd‘ schon wieder.“  
Es scheint so, als würden diese Worte neuerdings zu einer Art Mantra werden.  
Ein Tisch ist in der Mitte des Wäldchens aufgestellt worden, wo sich die Bäume in einer kleinen Lichtung öffnen, die von einer Hand voll junger Eichen umrundet wird. Mycroft faulenzt auf einem der Stühle – sofern man es denn als faulenzen bezeichnen kann, wenn man noch immer die perfekte Körperhaltung einnimmt, Teetasse in einer Hand, und eine Dessert-Schale in der Mitte des Tisches. In dem anderen Stuhl, kerzengerade wie beim Militär und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, als wäre es eine gefährliche Situation und kein friedliches Kaffeekränzchen, sitzt ein kleinerer Mann, die Haare ein unscheinbares Blond, das bereits langsam ins Graue zu rutschen scheint, die Gesichtszüge gezeichnet und verwittert, aber noch immer angenehm und offen. Seine Hände, wenn sie sich bewegen, haben diese Art von abwesender aber Kontrollierter Grazie, die Ianto bei Owen schon gesehen hat. Hände, die wissen, dass jeden Augenblick von ihnen erwartet werden könnte, dass sie ein Leben retten.  
 _Soldat_ , ordnet Ianto ein, schließt das Wissen weg, wo er es vielleicht eines Tages brauchen kann. _Doktor, verblasste Bräune, also ist er vermutlich entlassen worden. Ruhige Hände, aber ziemlich nach links gedreht dasitzend, als würde er diese Seite schützen wollen. Vermutlich verwundet und nach Hause geschickt worden._  
Er ist nicht Mycroft, oder Sherlock, die die ganze Lebensgeschichte eines Mannes daran ablesen könnten, wie er seine Krawatte bindet, aber er ist aufmerksam genug, um zu können, wenn er will.  
Ianto hält sich nicht damit auf, sich zu fragen, wer dieser Mann ist oder warum er mit Mycroft hier ist. Es ist nicht mehr wichtig, denn Iantos Rippen sind kurz davor zu eine Revolte zu starten, und sein Magen schmerzt, und sein Kopf pocht, und alles an das er denken kann ist ‚ _Tad_ ‘. Glücklicherweise reißt er sich zusammen, bevor er irgendetwas laut aussprechen kann, aber er muss irgendein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn Mycroft sieht auf. Seine dunklen Augen richten sich augenblicklich auf Ianto, weiten sich, und dann stemmt er sich auf die Beine.  
„Ianto“, sagt er, und es ist eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Reue, Sorge und Erleichterung. Offenbar hat niemand ihm von Iantos Ankunft berichtet. Ianto wirft einen blick zu Anthea, die nur breit Lächelt.  
„Gern geschehen“, murmelt sie, und ihre Fingerspitzen berühren ihn nur leicht an seiner Schulter, bevor sie sich zurückzieht, und Raum für Mycroft macht, der Iantos Arme greift und ihn näher an sich heranzieht. Es ist nicht ganz eine Umarmung, denn sie haben sich nicht mehr umarmt, sein Ianto ein kleines Kind war, aber Mycroft hält seine Unterarme fest, legt seine Stirn leicht gegen Iantos, und atmet einfach nur.  
Für einen langen Augenblick schweigen sie beide, entspannen sich einfach nur in der einfachen Wärme, die es zwischen ihnen schon immer gibt. Dann seufzt Mycroft, sein Atem kitzelt auf Iantos Gesicht, und er sagt: „Du wirst noch meinen Tod bedeuten, mein Junge.“  
„Entschuldige, Tad“, murmelt Ianto. „Verdammtes Torchwood.“  
„Verdammtes Torchwood“, stimmt Mycroft zu, und hebt den Kopf. Irgendwie, während sie beide abgelenkt waren, sind ein neuer Stuhl und ein weiteres Platzgedeck an dem Tisch aufgetaucht, und Anthea ist verschwunden. Ianto stellt es nicht in Frage, als Mycroft ihm bedeutet, sich zu setzen, und stöhnt erleichtert auf, als er sich auf dem Stuhl nieder lässt.  
Der Soldat sieht sie mit großen Augen an, also wirft Ianto ihm ein Lächeln zu und neigt den Kopf. „Doktor“, grüßt er. „Ich hoffe Ihre Genesung lief gut?“  
Das Gesicht des Mannes verzieht sich komisch, und dann wird er ganz still. Er blinzelt, schüttelte den Kopf, und sieht mit ungläubigen Augen zu Mycroft. „verdammt noch mal. _Noch einer_?“, verlangt er zu erfahren.  
Einen Schluck von seinem perfekt gesüßten Tee nehmend, fragt Ianto sich, ob er sich angegriffen fühlen sollte.  
Mycrofts Augenrauen geben sich, und er sieht ziemlich geschockt aus. „Sieh an, sieh an, Doktor Watson“, sagt er nach einem Moment. „Sherlock scheint auf Sie abzufärben, obwohl nicht einmal er diese spezielle Beziehung hat deduzieren können. Meine Glückwünsche.“  
„Danke.“ Doktor Watson klingt schwach.  
Eine – größtenteils – gutmütige Seele seiend, hat Ianto Mitleid mit ihm und tritt seinem Vater sanft gegens Schienenbein. Mycroft wirft ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, und meint dann gedehnt: „Allerdings. John Watson, das ist mein Sohn, Ianto Jones. Er arbeitet bei einer Spezialeinheit aus Cardiff.“  
Sie murmeln sich nötige Begrüßungen zu, aber Watson sieht noch immer besorgt aus. Er sieht zu Mycroft, offensichtlich verwirrt, und fragt: „Sherlock weiß nicht, dass du einen Sohn hast?“  
„Nein.“ Mycroft lässt das Wort endgültig klingend, mit einer großen Dosis Warnung als zusätzliche Maßnahme. „Er war leider Kokain sehr zugetan, während der Schwangerschaft und der Geburt, und danach war ich gezwungen, meinen neugeborenen Sohn von einem Paar in Cardiff adoptieren zu lassen, da ich damals nicht ganz so viel … Einfluss hatte. Sherlock hat ihn nur einmal getroffen, als einen Fremden. Und bis die Ereignisse es anders verlangen und mich dazu zwingen, würde ich es bevorzugen, dass das auch so bleibt.“ Sein Lächeln ist gefährlich und größtenteils aufgesetzt. „Für die Sicherheit aller Beteiligten natürlich.“  
Deutlich spürend, dass das Thema abgeschlossen ist, nickt Watson und belässt es dabei. Stattdessen dreht er sich Ianto zu und sagt, mit der Stimme eines Mannes, der entschlossen ist, höflichen Small Talk zu betreiben oder bei dem tapferen Versuch zu sterben: „Spezialeinheit, ja? Haben Sie so all die da bekommen?“  
Da es kaum ein Geheimnis ist, was in Brynblaidd passiert ist – die nationalen Nachrichten stürzen sich regelrecht auf eine solch verstörende Story – nickt Ianto und antwortet: „Kanibalen. In Wales. Sie hatten uns als ihr Abendessen geplant. Hatten auch einen ganzen Kühlschrank voll mit Stücken von Menschen.“  
Es ist ein Beleg dafür, wie stark Watsons Magen ist, dass er nicht einmal zusammenzuckt. Er nickt nur, nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee, und sagt: „Mein Mitbewohner – dein Onkel, nehme ich an – mag es, Körperteile in der Wohnung aufzubewahren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, als Essen gedacht zu sein, aber der zweite Teil ist vermutlich ein bisschen, wie nach der Milch zu suchen und einen menschlichen Kopf im Kühlschrank zu finden.“  
John Watson, bemerkt Ianto ziemlich schnell, während er lacht, ist jemand, den er auf jeden Fall schätzt.  
Mycroft mustert ihn wieder, aber dieses mal ist es eher amüsiert und stolz als besorgt. Ianto nimmt an, dass er ähnlich über John fühlt, auch wenn er es niemals zeigen würde.

 

_**4** _

Als die Nachrichten der Bombe in Cardiff kommen, ist Mycoft zu beschäftigt, um seinen Sohn anzurufen und zu überprüfen, ob es ihm gut geht. Er muss sich viel zu viel auf Schadensbegrenzung konzentrieren und ist sich sicher, dass Ianto ähnlich beschäftigt ist. Also, während er sich sorgen macht, macht er sich nicht ganz so viele Sorgen, wie er sich andernfalls machen würde, weil Ianto ein starker, fähiger junger Mann ist, der eine Bereicherung für die Holmes-Familie sein wird, sobald Mycroft sich in seiner Position sicher genug fühlt, ihn öffentlich anzuerkennen. Außerdem scheint Captain Harkess‘ Team mit unglaublichem Glück gesegnet zu sein, so wie sie alle in tödliche Situationen hinein und dann wieder hinaus schlittern, während sie größtenteils unverletzt bleiben.  
Also ist Mycroft besorgt, aber ruhig genug, zwischen der Folgen der Katastrophe und dem fortwährenden Schweigen seines Sohnes.  
Und dann landet eine Akte auf seinem Schreibtisch, die den Titel trägt: „TORCHWOOD DREI: INFORMATION ÜBER VERLUSTE IN DER DIENSTREIHE.“  
Für nur einen Moment ist Mycroft ganz sicher, dass er stirbt.  
Sein Atem stockt schmerzhaft in seiner Kehle, sein Herz ist ein scharfes und zackiges Tattoo in seiner Brust, er öffnet die Akte und starrt hinunter auf die zwei in ordentlichen Druckbuchstaben gedruckten Namen.  
HARPER, OWEN – MEDIZINISCHER SPEZIALIST/FIELD AGENT  
SATO, TOSHIKO – TECHNOLOGISCHE SPEZIALISTIN/FIELD AGENT  
Es ist keine Todesanzeige von Ianto Jones dabei, unterstützender Agent, und trotz der zwei Toten, die wirklich auf der Liste stehen, kann Mycroft nichts anderes als Dankbarkeit fühlen. Da er alleine in seinem Büro ist, lässt er seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen, lässt seine Finger zittern, dank der plötzlich von ihm genommenen Angst.  
 _Ianto, mein Junge_ , denkt er. _Du wirst wirklich irgendwann meinen Tod bedeuten. Verdammtes Torchwood_.  
Sobald seine Hände ruhig genug sind, die Knöpfe zu drücken, wählt er Iantos Nummer. Zum ersten Mal hat er nicht die Geduld, es drei Mal klingeln zu lassen und dann aufzulegen und auf den Rückruf Iantos zu warten. Normalerweise ist es eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, weil die Handys von Torchwood mit Alien-Technologie ausgestattet und daher abhörsicher und nicht zu überwachen sind, aber jetzt gerade interessiert es Mycroft nicht, wer zuhören könnte.  
Sein Sohn ist in dieser Katastrophenzone, und Mycroft wird ihn entweder ans Telefon kriegen oder selbst nach Cardiff fahren, um sicherzugehen, dass er noch immer in einem Stück ist.  
Die Akte liegt offen vor ihm, neckt ihn mit den düsteren Gedanken darüber, was hätte sein können. Mycroft schiebt sie beiseite, selbst als er einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt, um seine Gelassenheit zurückzuerhalten.  
Es ist nicht genug. Als Iantos erschöpfte, niedergeschlagene Stimme antwortet mit einem kaum hörbaren „Tad?“. Er erstickt beinahe an der Erleichterung, die wie Galle in seinem Hals aufsteigt.  
„Mein Junge“, bringt er nach einem langen Moment hervor. „Ianto, geht es dir gut?“  
Es ist eine dumme Frage, er weiß das sehr gut, aber sein Bedürfnis danach, diese eine simple, kraftvolle Sache bestätigt zu bekommen ist überwältigend.  
Eine weitere, noch längere Pause entsteht, und dann seufzt Ianto. „Ja, Tad“, antwortet er und es ist trocken und zynisch auf eine Art, die kein vierundzwanzig-jähriger haben sollte. „Ich werd‘s überleben.“  
 _Anders als Tosh und Owen_ , bleibt unausgesprochen, wird aber deutlich gehört.  
„Oh, mein Junge“, murmelt Mycroft, und dann lässt er Schweigen den Raum zwischen ihnen füllen, hört einfach nur auf das raue, schwache Atmen seines Sohnes. Er bietet wortlosen Beistand, stummen Beistand. Nichts ist in Ordnung, und es wird noch für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht in Ordnung sein, aber Ianto ist am Leben und Cardiff steht noch.  
Und für heute ist das genug.

 

_**5** _

Der Raum ist kalt aber hell beleuchtet, was irgendwie dafür sorgt, ihn noch kälter wirken zu lassen. Mycroft stützt sich auf seinen Regenschirm und starrt durch die gläserne Trennwand auf seinen Sohn, der ausgestreckt auf einem Metalltisch liegt, wie eine Leiche, die seziert werden soll.  
Unglücklicherweise ist diese Annahme nur zur Hälfte falsch. Niemand wird Ianto Jones sezieren, aber tot ist er.  
 _Wofür ist sie gut?_ , fragt Mycroft sich untätig, unfähig, seinen Blick von der absolut regungslosen Form seines Sohnes zu nehmen. Menschen sind nicht einmal dafür gemacht, so regungslos zu sein, besonders nicht Ianto, und es ist unheimlich. _Die ganze Macht der Regierung, wofür ist sie gut, wenn ich nicht einmal eine kleine Gruppe davon abhalten kann, mir das zu nehmen, was mir das liebste ist?_  
Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Wahrheit über das herauszufinden, was passierte, bevor es zu spät war. Bevor Torchwood Drei bombardiert worden und das ganze Team auf der Flucht gewesen war. Und selbst dann war er jedes Mal abgewimmelt worden, ausgeschlossen aus Diskussionen, in denen er das letzte Wort hätte haben sollen. Das Ergebnis war der Tod eines unschuldigen Kindes und der von Mycrofts Sohn.  
So viel Sympathie er auch für Jack Harkness und dessen Enkel empfindet, Mycroft weiß, welchem Toten er mehr nachtrauert.  
„Mr. Holmes?“, quietscht ein kleiner, ziemlich unscheinbarer Wissenschaftler, der mit im Türrahmen steht und ein Klemmbrett gegen seine Brust gepresst hat. Als Mycroft ihn mit einem leeren Blick ansieht, schluckt der Mann, fährt aber fort. „Was tun Sie hier unten, Sir? Die-“  
„Ich wollte ihn sehen“, sagt Mycroft und unterbricht ihn so. Er verliert seine schwer erkämpfte Anmutigkeit mit jedem Moment, den er auf die leere Hülle starrt, die einst sein Sohn gewesen ist, aber er kann sich nicht dazu bringen, für länger als je einige kurze Momente von Ianto wegzusehen. Und, wie erwartet, wird sein Blick bereits wieder zurückgezogen, angezogen wie eine Kompassnadel nach Norden, und bleibt auf Ianto liegen. „Sie hatten gesagt, Sie haben einen Durchbruch gehabt, Doktor Miller? Werden wir fürs nächste Mal einen Impfstoff haben?“  
(Denn es wird immer ein nächstes Mal geben; Mycroft weiß das jetzt instinktiv. Ianto hat – hatte – ihm immer gesagt, dass Torchwoods Arbeit wichtiger war als jede andere, und während Mycroft nicht direkt daran _gezweifelt_ hatte, so hatte er auch nicht wirklich daran _geglaubt_. Aber jetzt, jetzt weiß er es und wird darauf vorbereitet sein. Die Erde wird nicht wegen einer Alien-Bedrohung fallen, nicht, solange er ein Wörtchen mitzureden hat, egal ob persönlich oder anderweitig.  
‚ _Zu wenig, zu spät_ ‘, flüstert eine bösartige kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, aber er ertränkt sie in Plänen und Manövern und einem gedanklichen Katalog von Hebeln, die er ziehen müssen und gegen wen er sie einsetzen wird.)  
„Ja, richtig.“ Miller fummelt an seinem Klemmbrett herum, blättert durch Papiere – _nervöse Geste, er weiß bereits was darauf steht, aber er kann meine Reaktion nicht vorhersehen; er ist zu idealistisch um zu den anderen Wissenschaftlern hier zu gehören, zweimal geschieden, eine Tochter, besucht-_  
Mycroft unterbricht den Gedankenfluss, bevor er etwas unverzeihlich Sherlock-ähnliches tut und ihm eine unverschämte, stumpfe Beobachtung herausrutscht.  
„Doktor?“, fordert er, seine Stimme ungewollt auf eine tiefere, bedrohlichere Oktave rutschend.  
„Er ist nicht tot“, platzt es aus Miller heraus. „Es gibt keinen Impfstoff, weil es keinen Virus gibt. Es ist eine Dosis unglaublich fortgeschrittener Nanobots, die einen Zustand ähnlich einem tiefen kryogenen Stadium hervorrufen. Einer der Techniker von Level 9-“ Das natürlich nicht existiert, und Mycroft macht eine gedankliche Notiz, das beim nächsten Meeting zu wiederholen. „-war in der Lage sich in das Programm der Naniten einzuhacken und sie herunterzufahren. Es gibt anscheinend ein Zeitlimit, also wird es nur bei den Opfern funktionieren, die wir kryogen gelagert haben, aber Agent Jones sollte irgendwann im Laufe des heutigen Tages aufwachen.“  
Nun.  
Das ist …  
Unerwartet.  
Der Regenschirm knackt warnend, als er plötzlich zu viel von Mycrofts Gewicht tragen muss, und er richtet sich vorsichtig wieder auf, um weitere Schäden zu verhindern; der Schirm war immerhin ein Geschenk von Ianto – zu Mycrofts Geburtstag vor einigen Jahren – und noch dazu ein sehr schönes.  
Sein Blick verlässt dennoch niemals Iantos reglosen – _zu reglosen, so reglosen, tödlich reglosen_ – Körper.  
„Sind Sie sicher?“, fragt er ruhig; es ist gefährlich, hungrig, wütend und warnt vor Gewalt. „Wird es irgendwelche schädlichen Nebenwirkungen geben? Wird er seine früheren Erinnerungen und seine Persönlichkeiten behalten?“  
„So sicher, wie ich persönlich es nur sein kann“, sagt Miller, und er ist mutiger als Mycroft ihm zugestanden hätte, wenn er willentlich zugibt, dass er falsch liegen könnte. „Ich habe die Art in Betracht gezogen, wie die 456 den Virus genutzt haben, und es passte nicht. Sie sind eine fortgeschrittene Rasse, und das war eine Form von biologischer Einschüchterung, aber es war _plump_. Sie hätten ihren Opfern unvorstellbares Leid verursachen können, einfach indem sie einen anderen Virus benutzt hätten. Es hat keinen Sinn ergeben. Also musste es einen anderen Grund geben. Ich habe mich auf die Suche gemacht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und kommt auf ihn zu, um sich neben Mycroft an die Scheibe zu stellen, sieht auf Ianto hinunter mit einer Art müder Bewunderung in seinen Augen. „Ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn Sie nicht darauf bestanden hätten. Das ist Ihnen zu verdanken.“  
Microft nimmt seinen Regenschirm, dreht ihn wieder und wieder in seinen Fingern. Sein Verstand ist taub, was ein beunruhigendes Gefühl ist, das ihm in den letzten zwei Wochen, seit dem Thames House Massaker, viel zu vertraut geworden ist. _Am Leben_ , wiederholt er für sich selbst. _Wacht heute auf. So sicher wie es nur sein kann_. Nur Sätze, kleine Brocken, die ohne Kontext keinen Sinn ergeben, aber sie lindern die Schmerzen, die in seiner Brust eingezogen sind.  
Atmen kostet ihn viel mehr Anstrengung, als es eigentlich sollte.  
Miller beobachtet ihn immer noch, seine Augen verdächtig mitfühlend. Es bringt Mycroft dazu, sich zu fragen, was noch-immer-Anthea ihm erzählt hat, als er sie geschickt hat, um ihn dazu zu „motivieren“, schneller zu arbeiten. Sie kann manchmal sehr sentimental sein, und sie hat eine echte Schwäche für Ianto.  
(Über den nicht länger in der Vergangenheitsform gesprochen wird. Der am Leben ist, und Mycroft wird sich vermutlich niemals davon erholen, diesen einen simplen Fakt zu lernen.  
Falls das wahr ist, falls Ianto wirklich aufwacht, dann wird Mycroft niemals wieder ihre Beziehung zueinander vor irgendjemandem verbergen. Er wird auf BBC eine öffentliche Erklärung abgeben, es vom Tower schreien und es in jede Schlagzeile drucken lassen. Ianto Jones ist sein Sohn.  
Er wird sichergehen, dass John ein Bild von Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck erhalten wird, sollte er das wirklich tun. Es wäre sicher unterhaltsam.)  
„Es ist sicher, sich zu ihm zu setzen, wenn Sie das wollen, Mr. Holmes“, schlägt Miller nach einem Moment vor. „Das Aufwachen wird etwas dauern, und es hilft Agent Jones vielleicht, sich zu orientieren, wenn er dann ein bekanntes Gesicht sieht.“  
Von jedem anderen, zu jeder anderen Zeit, unter jeglichen anderen Umständen, würde Mycroft bestimmt ablehnen und wegen seiner überaus schlecht verborgenen Verweichlichung aufstampfen. Jetzt nickt er einfach nur und geht zu der Tür. Ein Stuhl steht an der Wand, und ohne Rücksicht auf seine Würde zieht er ihn heran und setzt sich. Eine seiner Hände findet Iantos und greift fest danach.  
Er zählt die Sekunden, bis der Puls wieder unter seinen Fingerspitzen schlägt.  
Er zählt die Minuten, bis diese blauen, blauen Augen – genau wie die Augen seiner leiblichen Mutter, bis hin zu dem schwachen grauen Ring rund um seine Pupillen – aufgeschlagen werden.  
Das heißt, dass da eine Menge Zeit ist, um sicherzugehen, dass er das erste ist, was Ianto sehen wird, wenn er sich von den Toten erhebt wie Lazarus (oder zumindest sehr ähnlich). Eine Menge Zeit, um sicher zu sein, dass Iantos erstes Lächeln nur an ihn gerichtet sein wird, warm und süß und noch immer so sehr das des kleinen Jungen, von dem Mycroft überall in der Stadt an sicheren Orten Bilder versteckt hält. Er ist perfekt, dieses Lächeln womöglich das Wunderschönste, was Mycroft je gesehen hat, seit Iantos Geburt, als ein kleines Baby mit schwarzem Haarflaum in seine Arme gelegt worden war. Und vielleicht ist es noch besser, denn genau jetzt weiß Mycroft zu schätzen, was für ein Mann aus Ianto geworden ist, wenn er ihn ansieht und staunt. ‚ _Das ist von mir. Er ist von mir. Ich habe dieses wundervolle Wesen geschaffen_.‘  
„Ianto“, murmelt er sanft, nimmt die Hand seines Sohnes in seine eigene und staunt über den stetigen Puls des Blutes unter der Haut.  
„Tad“, flüstert Ianto zurück, noch immer lächelnd. Seine Stimme ist rau und schmerzerfüllt und zweifellos die lieblichste Sache, die Mycroft jemals gehört hat.

 

_**+1** _

Weil Iantos Vater ein lächerlicher, masochistischer Mann ist, der denkt, dass Emotionen eine unglaubliche Schwäche sind und nicht gezeigt werden sollten, findet Ianto über den Selbstmord seines Onkels Sherlock lediglich aus der Morgenzeitung heraus.  
Er gibt sich ganze zwanzig Sekunden, um den Mann zu verfluchen, der ihn als einen überdramatischen, sturen Arsch mit stark aufgeblasenem Ego hervorgebracht hat, küsst dann Jack zum Abschied (was viel länger dauert, als er geplant hat, denn Jack am frühen morgen ist absolut köstlich), holt seine Notfalltasche, und sitzt ohne Zeit zu verschwenden im nächsten Zug, der nach London fährt.  
(Der abschied zwischen ihm und Jack dauert etwas weniger als eine Stunde, aber Ianto zählt das nicht mit, da die Zeit gut verbracht und definitiv nicht verschwendet worden ist.)  
Die Zugfahrt ist lang. Sie gibt Ianto genug Zeit, um eine SMS an seinen Vater – keine Antwort, aber er hätte auch keine erwartet; Mycroft schaltet normalerweise sein Handy aus, wenn er besonders aufgebracht ist –, Anthea (auch keine Antwort, was heißt, dass sie irgendwo ist und Spionin/Assassinin/rechte Hand der britischen Regierung spielt) und Doktor Watson zu schreiben.  
John antwortet tatsächlich.  
 _Er war vor einer Stunde hier.  
Ich weiß nicht, wo er jetzt ist.  
JW_  
Ianto runzelt die Stirn und starrt auf sein Handy. Wenn Mycroft nicht bei John ist, der Person, die in London seiner Familie am nächsten kommt, und er sein Handy ausgeschaltet hat, dann heißt das, dass er irgendwo ist, wo er sich sicher fühlt, wo er denkt, er könne in Frieden trauern.  
Es kostet ihn einen Moment, aber als Ianto darauf kommt, wo er am ehesten ist, schließt er die Augen in mitfühlenden Schuldgefühlen und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
 _Oh, Tad._  
–  
Das St. Barts ist gedämpfter und ernster als normalerweise. Ianto schlängelt sich an Leuten vorbei, läuft mit einem grimmigen, ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck herum, und erinnert sich, dass diese Leute Sherlock alle auf irgendeine Art und Weise Sherlock kannten. Sie haben ihn vielleicht nicht gemocht, aber sie respektierten ihn und seiner Genialität vermutlich. Jetzt stehen sie vor der Erkenntnis, dass dieser Mann nichts anderes war, als ein Betrüger.  
Nicht, dass Ianto das auch nur für eine Sekunde glaubt. Sherlock war immerhin trotz allem noch ein Holmes.  
(Offenbar ist er auch nicht der einzige, der die Zeitungen anzweifelt; vor dem St. Barts hat eine einfallsreiche Person ‚ICH GLAUBE AN SHERLOCK HOLMES‘ in großen Buchstaben mit einem bestimmten zu Tränen rührenden Gelbton auf den Bürgersteig gesprüht. Und Ianto hat ähnliche Schriftzüge in ganz London gesehen.)  
Einer von Mycrofts Assistentinnen wartet am Fuße der Treppe, die zum Dach führt. Sie öffnet ihren Mund, um ihn aufzuhalten, aber Ianto wirft ihr einen langen Blick zu, und die Worte verstummen.  
Er geht ohne innezuhalten an ihr vorbei.  
Ein kühler Wind weht über das Dach, peitscht ihm seinen Mantel um seine Beine. Er wickelt die warme Wolle enger um sich herum und sieht über die weite Fläche zu der großen, mageren Figur hinüber die nahe an der Dachkante steht.  
Eine lange Pause, und dann sagt Ianto: „Wenn du auch springst, dann werde ich nicht aufgeben, bevor ich nicht einen weiteren Auferstehungs-Handschuh gefunden und deine leidende Leiche zurückgebracht habe, Tad.“  
Mycroft schreckt leicht zusammen, bei dem Klang seiner Stimme, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, wie tief er in seine Schuldgefühle vertieft ist. Er dreht sich um, ruhig obwohl seine Welt unter seinen Füßen sich verschoben hat, und sieht Ianto mit Augen an, die so voller stummer Angst sind, dass Ianto sich fragt, wie irgendjemand ihn ansehen und nicht daran zerbrechen kann.  
„Mein Sohn“, sagt er und seine Stimme bricht bei der Hälfte.  
Ianto steht auf der anderen Seite des Daches, bevor er überhaupt daran denken kann ,sich zu bewegen, und obwohl keiner von ihnen körperlichen Kontakt schätzt, schlingt er die Arme um den Körper seines Vaters und zieht ihn näher. Er sagt nicht, dass es ihm leid tut, oder dass er seinen Onkel vermisst, obwohl sie sich niemals wirklich getroffen haben, oder dass das Geschehene schrecklich ist, denn Mycroft weiß all diese Sachen bereits, und es würde nicht helfen.  
Mycroft stößt einen langen, langsamen Atemzug aus und lässt sich nach vorne fallen, um seinen Kopf gegen Iantos Schulter zu legen.  
Sie sprechen kein Wort.  
Es besteht nicht die Notwendigkeit dafür.

 

( _ **+2**_

Das Knacken seiner Fingerknöchel gegen diesen lächerlichen Kiefer ist gleichsam lächerlich befriedigend. Genauso auch das Jaulen und die sich windenden langen Gliedmaßen und schwarzen Locken, als Iantos Onkel – frisch zurückgekehrt von den Toten, und wirklich, Ianto hat _viel_ zu viele Erfahrungen mit Situationen wie dieser – zurücktaumelt und, dank dem unerwarteten Schlag, auf dem Hintern landet.  
„ _Was_?“, verlangt Sherlock zu erfahren, während er eine Hand auf seinen Kiefer presst und zu Ianto hinauf starrt. Ianto sieht sorgfältig nicht zu dem kichernden John Watson, dem lachenden Detective Inspector Lestrade, oder auf die amüsiert und gleichzeitig schmerzhafte Miene Jacks (er fühlt zweifellos mit, wissend, wie hart Ianto zuschlagen kann).  
„Das ist für das, was du meinem Tad angetan hast“, sagt er mit harscher Stimme zu seinem Onkel. „Ich hoffe er schlägt dich dafür auch.“  
Es folgt ein Moment der Verwirrung auf Sherlocks Gesicht, bevor seine grauen Augen sich fokussieren und dann in Horror weiten.  
Eine Hand, warm und tröstlich, legt sich auf Iantos Schulter, und Mycroft sagt in einer Stimme reich an Belustigung: „Sherlock, ich möchte dir meinen Sohn vorstellen, Ianto. Deinen Neffen.“)


End file.
